Alpha Team
Alpha Team was The Ghosts' primary strike team. Led by Captain Scott Mitchell from the 2007/11 North Korean conflict, to the 3-day standoff between US and Mexican Forces in 2013. An Alpha Team consisting of Parker, Bill, and Stiles are the first Ghosts deployed into the Sri Lankan conflict. History North Korea During the First Korean war of 2007,.... During the Korean war of 2011, General Jung succeeds in overthrowing the North Korean Government, prompting NATO to deploy a large Peacekeeping Force to the country. The US deploys The Ghosts as the spearhead unit of this Task Force and to conduct operations behind enemy lines. Alpha Team, led by Captain Scott Mitchell, liberate civilian villages, cut off Jung's supplies and seize his nuclear weapons. Mitchell's Team also worked with Special Forces operators from other nations, as a sign of goodwill. Near the end of the conflict, Jung becomes evermore desperate to win the fight and plans to detonate a nuclear bomb that the Ghosts apparently missed. Jung's men succeed in taken over a dam near Hamhung, and plant the device in the structure. The Ghosts however, deploy Alpha Team to retake the dam and disarm the weapon. After intense fighting the Ghosts succeeds and Jung is killed in the crossfire, ending the war. War Wraith In May 2012, the Ghosts were deployed as part of Operation War Wraith. Mitchell divided his group into three teams. Alpha consisted of himself, Ramirez, Smith, and Nolan. They completed the objective by stopping the Spring Tigers, although everyone but Nolan was injured. Mexico In 2013, Mitchell's Team is later deployed to help safeguard the NAJSA conference in Mexico. When General Ontiveros stages a coup d'état, the Canadian, Mexican and US leaders are caught in the crossfire. Mitchell and his team fight through the streets of Mexico towards a parking garage where the US President is awaiting extraction aboard a Stryker. After safeguarding the President's escape, Alpha Team then makes its way towards the US/Mexican Embassy where the Mexican President has taken refuge. They defend the President from the Rebel Forces closing in until a Blackhawk arrives to extract them. The Ghosts then conduct sabotage missions against the Rebel Forces. Delta Team, led by Jennifer Burke, successfully escort the US President to Air Force One but cannot take due to danger of being shot down. They defend the President but are quickly overrun. Mitchell's Team succeeds in the rescue, however Burke is killed in the crossfire and a nuclear weapon is stolen by the Rebels. Mitchell is ordered to retrieve the weapon. While being extracted, a Blackhawk is shot down by the Rebels, so Alpha Team defends the crash site. They succeed and are extracted from the area safely. Mitchell manages to destroy the last remnants of the Nuclear Weapon before infiltrating the Presidentila Palace where Ontiveros is using as a base of operations. Ontiveros evades Alpha Team and hijacks a Blackhawk helicopter. Bravo Teams Blackhawk attempts to rescue Alpha Team but are shot down by Ontiveros. Alpha Team manages to escape and fight their way to where Ontiveros is taking refuge. They kill the General but the war is far from over. The next day, a PMC continues the Mexican Rebellion before Mitchell single-handedly stops a nuclear launch. Sri Lanka Three members of Alpha Team, Parker, Bill, and Stiles are the first Ghosts deployed into the Sri Lankan conflict. They meet with their government contact, Ranjit Hisan, and fight against the guerrillas. Members Both Korean conflicts and the Kazakhstan conflict *Scott Mitchell - Captain, Team Leader - Rifleman *Jennifer Burke - Staff Sergeant, Rifleman *Joe Ramirez - Staff Sergeant, Rifleman *David Foster - Staff Sergeant, Grenadier *Derrick Parker - Master Sergeant, Grenadier *Nick Salvatore - Sergeant, Support Gunner *Marcus Brown - Sergeant, Support Gunner *Alicia Diaz - Staff Sergeant, Marksman *Mike Kim - Staff Sergeant, Marksman (Charlie Team) China/War Wraith *Scott Mitchell - Captain, Rifleman *Joe Ramirez - Master Sergeant, Assistant Team Leader, Communications Sergeant, Rifleman *Paul Smith - Sergeant First Class, Rifleman/Medic *Alex Nolan - Sergeant First Class, Medic *Marcus Brown - Sergeant, Support Gunner *Alicia Diaz - Sergeant, Marksman/Sniper (Charlie Team) *John Hume - Staff Sergeant, Marksman *Matt Beasley - Master Sergeant, Rifleman Mexican Civil War *Scott Mitchell - Captain, Ghost Lead - Rifleman *Nick Salvatore - Captain, Team Leader - Support Gunner *Marcus Brown - Sergeant, Support Gunner *Annibale Cruz - Support Gunner *Joe Ramirez - Master Sergeant, Rifleman *Matt Beasley - Master Sergeant, Rifleman *Derrick Parker - Master Sergeant, Grenadier *Paul Smith - Sergeant First Class, Rifleman *Jennifer Burke - Captain, Rifleman *Richard Allen - Grenadier *Bo Jenkins - Master Sergeant, Rifleman/Anti-Tank *Alicia Diaz - Sergeant, Marksman/Sniper Mexican Rebellion *Scott Mitchell - Captain, Ghost Lead *Joe Ramirez - Master Sergeant, Team Leader - Rifleman *Bo Jenkins - Master Sergeant, Grenadier *Matt Beasley - Master Sergeant, Rifleman *Marcus Brown - Sergeant, Support Gunner *John Hume - Staff Sergeant, Sniper (PC) - Demolition - Grenadier (360) *Alex Nolan - Sergeant First Class, Medic - Rifleman *Alicia Diaz - Sergeant, Marksman Sri Lanka *Scott Mitchell - Sgt. Ghost Lead - Rifleman *Wayland - Sgt, Team Leader - Auto Rifleman *Stiles - Auto Rifleman *Ramirez - Scout *Parker - Scout *Garcia - Marksmen *Bill - Marksmen *Jordan - CQC Specialist *John - CQC Specialist ALPHA (2023) *Ghost Lead (Russia) - Ghost Lead *Chuck - (K.I.A.) *James Grant Ellison "30k" - Sergeant First Class, Support *Robert Bonifacio "Pepper" - Master Sergeant, Scout Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' novel *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Predator'' *''Ghost Recon: ALPHA'' Category:Ghost Teams Category:Military units